The invention relates to a process for adjusting different damping stages of a motor vehicle damper as a function of damping requirement defining quantities such as transverse acceleration, transverse jolt, longitudinal force, change of longitudinal force, frequency-evaluated vehicle body acceleration and frequency-evaluated wheel acceleration.